


Beside Me

by Spacelight



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 03:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacelight/pseuds/Spacelight
Summary: I got interested in Kirk and Spock's friendship after watching the original classic Star Trek. Here will be a few one-shot recaps from the series.





	Beside Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the one where Kirk fears he will lose command of the Enterprise while being influenced by a mysterious being. I edited for structure, typos etc.

Spock momentarily closed his eyes and touched the side of his head with the tips of his fingers. 

He felt something. A foreign mind was trying to invade his thoughts. He pushed it away with his mind.

As he opened his eyes, he looked directly at his captain and realized that Jim was in trouble as well. The captain was holding his head, and his eyes were closed as if he was in pain. 

~~~~

The room was spinning for Kirk even before he moved his head back and forth to try and shake off the sudden feelings that were overwhelming him. At first, it was merely a light impression on his mind, but now it felt so real that he was starting to believe that it was the only truth.

To overcome his own thoughts, he squeezed his hand so tightly that he felt pain in his entire arm.

"I am losing command", he said quietly, and he felt surprised at his own words. He was never one to say such things, and yet he was now.

He staggered back. He needed to leave but he didn't know if he could.

"Captain, we must leave the bridge."

Spock seemed to have read his mind, and Jim heard his first officer approach him and felt Spock's slender but large hand lightly touch his shoulder and lead him away.

Kirk found himself in the turbolift and his hands shook as he managed to turn around and grab Spock's arm for support.

He felt his officer freeze at the touch, but he said nothing and didn't move back. His friend's solid but thinner frame against his own felt comforting to Kirk, but it was a brief moment because his thoughts were running wild again and he made himself move away.

Maybe Spock didn't know. Maybe he needed to tell him. Desperately he needed to tell someone that he was really losing command. He felt himself become frustrated. Maybe he already lost it?

"I'm losing command," he said, feeling his voice shake because he now was sure it was true.

Kirk felt the wall behind him and he stared up at the ceiling of the lift. His hands tightened into fists and he raised them up.

"I've lost command, I've lost it."

He angry stared up and then blindly reached until his fingers curled against an almost gentle neck, but he was equally met with strong arms that held him still so that he couldn't move. 

He froze when the grip around his arms tightned a little as if to wake him up.

"I've lost it, I've lost command," he mumbled miserably, and felt out of breath. He had worked so hard to make sure he was always doing everything right for his ship, that he almost forgot the feeling of what it would be like to lose it all. But he felt it now.

"Jim," Spock said and he put his hands on his shoulders.

Kirk turned his eyes towards him and heard the way the Vulcan's voice had changed. It was brief and almost unnoticeable, but Kirk felt the familiar feeling of warmth spreading somewhere near his ribcage at the way Spock's voice had laced with concern. It was a brief moment but he seemed to never want to miss it when it happened.

Kirk forced himself to stare into Spock's steady gaze. It helped him concentrate a little.

The officer was looking down at him calmly, but there seemed to be a question growing in his dark eyes.

Kirk wasn't sure if he was ready to answer. His thoughts were still unsteady, but he forced himself to slowly breath in and out.

As he looked down, Kirk noticed that his hands had gone entirely around his first officer, so that he appeared to be embracing Spock by the waist.

Feeling light headed, he still managed to force himself to move slowly away, but he felt Spock move with him until Spock's long fingers suddenly curled around his forearms.

"Captain, are you alright?" Spock said, sounding slightly unsure as the door to the lift opened.

Kirk slowly looked at the door and then at Spock's dark, half human eyes, as they made a short sweep around his face. His friend was trying to see if he was okay. He probably should answer him.

He had to admit he wasn't entirely well but he smiled briefly because he didn't want Spock to worry.

"I'm alright now," he said and felt Spock release him then and stand beside him, as they walked through the door.

"Where to Captain?" Spock asked.

"To engineering, to fix our present course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My next one-shot will be about Spock's mind meld with the Captain. The first one. I may reverse the order of the chapters.


End file.
